A fate wose then death: Princess Kellthena
by annamnky
Summary: a young out-of-the-ordinary princess caught in an out-of-the-ordinary situation.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kellthena (kell-then-a) rose Diana tropp, Kelly for short. I am fifteen and currently about 120 llb. I have really long light brown hair with blue streaked bangs. I have extremely dark blue eyes I have genetically reseved from my mother. My parents are very important people. My father: Philippe Jerald gorge thropp III, king of a small country no ones ever heard of – magnolia. My mother: Diana Nicolet rose thropp, was the princess of the slightly bigger country a thousands a pon thousands of miles to the left of magnolia. Married my father, at the age of sixteen and became the queen of magnolia and ended a ten year war. Something my parents are forcing me to do. My nurse maid – a small orphaned woman who has been taking care of me since my birth. Is beyond excided for me, she keeps telling me that it's just like the fairy tales she use to read to me as a child. I'm already a princess, what more of a fairy tale do I need? I have yet to meet this so called prince. Rosegret (rose-a-greet), this prince's escort has told me nothing but good news. Telling me how dedicated he is to his country and his people, how noble and charming he is – always stops for a lady, how brilliant he is – passing all of his studies with little effort. As you can tell already I care little for this 'man', I'm not like regular princess. I have a brain, i have plans for my own country – the one I was born in. the one I heard my nurse-maid talk about, I have no future plans for this betonilya (bet-on-lee-a). But because I am a princess and I do have princessily duties, I must marry this 'man' and 'end' a non existent war between our countries. Once married I will have less then a year to produce an heir, I'm fifteen. I meet the soon to be husband and father of my first child at high noon, under my mother's beloved roses. In full view of my parents bedroom and my mother's dressing room. My nurse-maid has managed the impossible and tied my long light brown hair into a decent tight braided bun hiding my blue streaked bangs. She smile and glows with accomplishment, I hug her – unlady like tears running down my just made-up face. She hugs me tightly and I can tell this is just as hard for her as it is for me, she considers me her daughter. And as I've learned it hard to see a mother watches her baby leave the nest. She still crying as she ties me into my best itchy dress, we hug for the last time as I'm escorted to the spot were I'll no longer be called Kellthena rose Diana tropp princess of magnolia but Kellthena rose Diana thionall (this-ton-all) princess of Betonilya. My least favorite guard is watching me, waiting for my parents and to be released from is duties


	2. Chapter 2

The prince arrives before my parents do; we are not allowed to talk before our engagement. And I can tell – because he's sitting next to me that he's just as uncomfortable as I am. It brings me little comfort; I let a small tear escape as my parents arrive. The adults discuss while the prince is handed a small velvet covered box and forced to his knees in front of me. With years of training my facial expression hasn't changed from a pleasant smile until he opens the small box. I'm not a glamorous girl, but that diamond was about the size of a newborns pinky finger balled up. It was huge, and before I could even think of responding I feel the heaviest ring placed on my hand and the prince's lips on mine. I want to push his from me; I want to slap his face. This is not how you treat the princess of magnolia! But I'm no longer the princess of magnolia I'm now – or soon to be the princess of betonilya. I move away from the prince and without my permission begins to cry, I hear my father laugh – "tears of joy" and leans down to hug me. Which I'm nearly positive was to quite my sobs. I sniff and wipe my face smiling, "I'm just so happy, I just can not wait to grace the betonilya people with my love." I see my parents smile in approve, the prince's mother gently touches my cheek "I am positive the betonilya people will be ecstatic to accept there new princess" she hugs me. And I internally flinch; I see the prince shuffle under his father's glaze. He move and grabs my hand, pulling me in for another kiss – this time I let him. Except he misses my mouth and whispers "my name is Charles Henry castor III", I nod and whisper "my name is Kellthena rose Diana." That is wean my arm is pulled, signaling that it's time to leave. I kiss Charles's cheek and follow the guard and my parents out of my mother's rose garden and into the dinning hall. Where the guard is allowed to leave, before I can ask why my mother pulls me into a tight embrace. I settle myself into her familiar sent, I fell her undo my braided bun and settle my long light brown hair. She kisses the top of my head as I finally let the rest of my sadness fall from my body. It seems like hours before my tears stop falling and I'm able to take a breath without hesitation, I see that I had stained my mother's second best light blue dress with my tears. I wipe my face and apologize, I hear her laugh and straighten my hair with her fingers. "This dress was always too itchy anyway" she lightly touches my redden cheek "feel better darling?" I nod and try to burry myself back into the fold of her dress like I did as a child. She laughs again, and gently holds me at arms length – like she did wean she was expecting the front of my dress before a big banquet. I see a tear escape her dark blue eyes, and I figure out that this is as painful for me as it was for her at my age. I hug her, saying I'll write often. Keeping her updated on all things in the new country. I feel her sigh and become the queen again. "I have to tell your nurse-maid to begin to pack your things" I watch my mother walk down the stone hallway and turn the counter, I chlaps again on a wooden bench thinking about the rest of my life with Charles. What our children would look like? What we would name children? Who would they look like? Would I be able to give away any daughter I give life to? I shake my head.


	3. Chapter 3

And begin the track to my room, wean I reach my room I am bombarded with questions and a rather tight hug from my nurse-maid. I wiggle out of her grip and tell her everything that happened and how Charles hadn't acted like the princes she has read to me, or how his escort had him sound. "he acted like I did – only internally, he seemed nervous. Unsure of what to do" sitting on my bed watching my nurse-maid pack the last of my commoner dress along with a small doll I use to sleep with. She sighs as she notices – finally that my hair is down, I absentmindedly move a piece of blue hair behind my overly jeweled ear. My nurse-maid abandons packing my things and sits beside me, humming my lullaby – I place my head on her shoulder and cry tears I didn't think I owned anymore. But unlike my mother, she acted very motherly and patted my head whispering positive things into my hair. Again I take a few minutes before I can talk again with out fear of hiccupping, she just counties to hold me until I move. I don't, I allow myself to be lulled by her soft words. i sleep better then I have in months after learning my fate with Charles. I woke in my bed, warm and comfortable with little memory of what happened the day before, however it doesn't take long before the huge heavy ring reminds me I'm leaving my childhood home and my beloved country to move to a completely new country miles upon miles away from my home married to a boy I meet yesterday. I rest my body weight on arms as I look around my nearly empty room, and sadness returns and I feel myself about to cry again. I will myself not to cry – it's unlady like. You're a princess – princess have to be strong, they are looked upon with great discretion, they are held up high by the people of there country. Next rules – must stay strong, must stay strong, I climb out of bed and nearly chulaps under my own weight. I scream for my nurse-maid located in my dressing room, I clutch my stumbic in pain on my knees I scream again. It feels like my insides are being ripped out threw my bellybutton; my nurse-maid hears my screams and runs to get the nearest guard. Before trying to return me to my bed, I scream in agony again as she tries to pick me up. All of my body refuses to leave the stop I clahlaps in, I'm bailing and screaming like a small child because of the pain. For a short moment I even believe I might be dyeing, it feels like forever before the doctor arrives.


	4. Chapter 4

They were successfully able to move me to my bed; the pain seems to have tripled since I've been moved. I'm unable to straighten any back of my body without my stumbic complains, I should be grateful that I haven't eaten anything – it would have ended up on the floor or worse my nurse-maid. Who hasn't left my side since I was placed in once comforting bed, whispering soft words of comfort. I lost my voice wean I was placed in bed, I'm still screaming but it's a lot softer. My mother has visited me, but only to make sure that my nurse-maid hasn't left my side. She keeps complaining that I'm suppose to see Charles today, I'm suppose to introduce him to magnolia customs and magnolias people. Threw my tears and near silent voice I'm able to think of a nonlady like response "mother, I'm in a tremendous amount of unexplained pain. Waiting for a doctor who hasn't shown up yet and you want to yell at me about missing some stupid meting. With a guy who has no interest in this country, it's people or me – forced to marry a complete stranger because of a non existent war you four have made up" I bit my lip until I feel warm blood travel down my chin. The pain must have numbed all my nerve centers – I bit harder then I meant to freaking my nurse-maid out, my mother gives her a stern look of disapproval as she cleans the drying blood from my chin. Then my mother sighs and sits rather hard on my bed causing me to bounce a little, I find my voice a scream again – squeezing my eyes shut because of the red dots blocking most of my vision. I feel warm hands on my stumbic pressing hard on Curtin places making the pain worse, however the moment the hands leave so dose my pain. I open my eyes to see my mother's small soft white hands slowly leave my stumbic; I turn to see my nurse-maids reaction. Her eyes are wider then wean I had snuck a frog into my bedroom and into my top dresser drawer, she mumbles something I don't catch and I no longer feel my mother's hands on my stumpic nor do I feel the once life threatening pain. I stare at her in amazement, unable to form a correct statement – before she straightens my legs and pulls the blankets tighter around my body. She touches my lip and mumbles a few words in her native countries langue; I was never good at different lengues. Before I could blink she was removing the bandages my nurse-maid had placed moments before, I turn to face her but she's no longer sitting on my bed. I have to completely face my bathroom before I see her, she's paler then she should be. Her brown eyes wide – she terrified, my mother must have followed my line of sight because the next thing I know she's beside her whispering something in my nurse-maid's ear. Causing my nurse-maid to fall to the floor, I scramble out of bed to make sure she's breathing – she's dead. I look up at my once innocent mother, terrified about what she has done to my nurse-maid and to me. I mentally beg her not to kill me, and then she laughs – pulls me up and hugs me tightly. "Kelly, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what you just saw the queen of magnolia do" she straightens my nightgown, I nod still in shock over my nurse-maid "now get dressed – I have a wedding to plan and you have a heir to produce" she gently slaps my back and I wonder how I'm going to dress myself. Apparently my mother had different plans for my afternoon; they involved me and Charles in our bed clothing. I blush visibly as Charles is shoved into my room with nothing but what I assume is a night shirt, it takes awhile before he notices me. and what I'm wearing, I don't cover up – because I know it's useless and I'm afraid if I touch my stumbic the pain may start again. I see Charles blush and i try and fail to hide my laugh, then Charles laughs also. Confiding that he had no idea what to do, his father had tricked him like my mother hadn't tricked me. I figured that eventually they would do this, however I hide my assumption. It's very un-princess like to think such things, I see Charles sigh and sit in the exact location my mother was wean she removed my pain. Moments before my more attentive second mom was killed, I feel a tear travel down my still pink cheeks. Charles is beside me in a second. "What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you? I'm so sorry, please forgive me"


	5. Chapter 5

I push his hand away from my face as he tries to wipe the tear, I want it to be seen – I want to expresses the loss of my dear friend. Princess or not – I'm human and I just lost someone speiacal. I feel Charles shift octordly, encoring him won't bring my nurse-maid back so I stare at him. Letting him witness the tears falling from my eyes, I really don't care who sees – Charles doesn't look at me for awhile. He hands me his handkerchief, pulled out of some mysterious pocket I didn't pay attention to, I accept it almost happily and blow my now stuffy nose and laugh. Laugh like a princess shouldn't laugh, a full belly laugh – one that causes you to fall over, hands clutching your stumpic. This incidentally is what I'm doing, and threw my quite loud laughter I hear Charles laugh to. Just two 'normal' teens – laughing our royal heads off for, well I have a reason, I think Charles is laughing because I am. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, Charles seemed to have aged ten to eleven years in seconds – "Kelly. I don't want to get married. Your gorgeous, smart, funny, unpredictable and just plan unlike any princess my parents have tried to marry me off to" I look at him confused and try to correct him. He contuies before I get the first word out "so I have an idea, which will solve our problems – because you don't want to get married right? I mean not right now" I nod "so lets runaway" my eyes widen and my brain brings thought after thought to my attention 'runaway?! Were would we go? How would we get there? I don't want to leave my country, but running away would relive my parents of the burden of marrying me off... this is stupid, I'm a princess – princess don't runaway.. Yeah but you've always wanted to be just like any other girl.' I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice Charles has started talking again, comparing his ideas to 'my' ideas. I was completely unaware that I had been saying my thoughts aloud. "I know a small fishing boat that with a small fund" I see his eyes light up with excitement. I shake my head and place my hands on top of his, "Charles I can't leave" disappointment set "I'm a princess and princess stands there ground. I can't just runaway because of some stupid forced marriage – I have to stand for my country." I stand and let my hands fall to my sides "and you Charles should do the same", I walk to my door and open it. Motioning to the open hallway, taking the hint "and if you don't mind I still have yet to get dressed" Charles walks past me and around the corner. His face completely blank, I close my door and crumble to the ground – two steps from the door I just closed. Going over and over the important details of todays: my terrible pain, my mother's witch-like powers, my nurse-maids death, Charles plan, my head fills with forgotten, un-wanted, un-needed memories. The day – age six I got terribly sick, she never left my side, wean I was playing dress up (without my mother's permission) with her clothes – age ten and I managed to rip my mother's favorite banquette gown. She mended it before my mother ever found out, giving me a motherly look. I glanced at my nurse-maid's bedroom door, three steps from were I'm currently located – where my mother had stuffed the body before shoving an under – dressed male into my room. I stand; this is not the way a princess should act. Walking to my closet I pull out a light blue peasant dress, given to me by a local farm girl after I helped her find her family. After semi-successfully dressing myself I walk towered my door, stopping just before I open it. What's my plan, it would be childish and stupid of me to go to my mother and demand she bring my nurse-maid back. I need a plan, something my mother wouldn't be able to guess – I turn and face my room. Cauterizing every detail and object, when something shiny catches the late afternoon sun from my open window. My nurse-maid's necklace! I quickly run towards it, the necklace must have snapped wean she fell. I pick it up – then drop It. It burns; the tips of my fingers turn red and are warm to the touch. I look at where I dropped it, 'why is it warm?' then it accrues to me that my mother might not be the only one with mystical powers in this castle. I quickly pick up the necklace again, this time by the thin sliver chain. This necklace protected her from mother, this necklace placed around my neck countless times wean she was afraid. This necklace – might bring her back. My eyes widen at the though, 'bring her back – what if, what if like my mother, I have weird powers too?" I touched my lips, I said that out loud. And immediately run to my nurse-maid side, at least my mother had the decently to place her in her bed. I hold my breath as I place the broken necklace around her slender neck, I feel tears fill my eyes – I let them fall. I silently pray that she will begin breathing that everything could go back to normal but I didn't happen, I lay my head gently on her arm – still prying to who ever I can think of. Then a unbelievable merical happens, she takes a breath – then another.


	6. Chapter 6

I left my head as her eyes open; she looks around her room confused – until her eyes rest on me. She smiles and moves a piece of my hair away from my nose, sighing at the state of my dress and hair. Sitting up, I lose my composure and hug her tightly – crying and muttering about the event that accrued after her death. In the middle of my un-lady like moment I feel my nurse-maids arms circle around my tiny body, hugging me just as tightly as I was her. I laugh and smile into her warm hair – I feel her arms lesson, and a cold air settle around my nurse-maids room. I turn and see my mother's form, unpleasant and arms crossed. I turn to my nurse-maid – she's frozen, afraid of what my mother might do. Before I could turn and explain, my nurse-maids on the floor at my mother's feet begging for forgiveness and explaining what I had accomplished. I see my mother's anger slip into almost complete happiness, and pull my nurse-maid to her feet, straighten her dress and hair. Still sitting on my nurse-maids bed, amazed at the sight before me – my mother the queen of this great country. Doing something I've only heard her complain about my nurse-maid not doing wean I was a child – I see my nurse-maids expression, complete amazement and relief. Wean my mother is finished straighten and priming my nurse-maid she turn to me and before she's reaches me I run to my nurse-maid, I see my mother smile and pull me from out behind my safety. I see a hairbrush in her left hand as she pulls me to the edge of my nurse-maids bed, I watch as my nurse-maid facial expression changes from relief to fear. As my mother brushes, pulling harder then necessary to untangle knots – she hums an unfamiliar melody. Wean she's finished she places my hair into a tight bun and instruct my nurse-maid to dress me in my banquet dress, before I have a chance to ask – I'm pulled from the bed and placed steps from my own bed. In moments I'm dressed in a itchy green huge dress, with my mother's supervision – I'm allowed to leave my room and join my engagement party. I try and nearly fail to hide my laughter at my nurse-maids wide-eyed expression, as I enter our banquet hall I spot my father talking to my great grandmother – who I believe is talking about what should be done for my wedding. My mother excuses my nurse-maid, who bows and returns to my room. I'm placed in a seat of honor to the right of Charles and the left of my parents. The rest of my family located beside my parents, I spot my eldest and most favorite cousin wave. I wave before my mother can pull my hand back to my lap, I hear Charles laugh – "that's my girl." He gently pats the hand I just placed in my lap; I turn to him - shocked and whisper "excuse me?" Charles smiles and pats my hands again, I hear my mother laugh at something my uncle has said – I smile in his direction. Still focused on what had happened, I don't pay attention to the others around me until everyone begins to tap there glasses. I feel my mother's hand gently against my back, pushing me closer to Charles – before I can think of what's happening Charles and I kiss. In which I do something that goes against everything I've been taught of what princess should and should not do, I slapped Charles and ran to my room. Completely encoring everyone's gasps and my mother's demands for my return; my father, my mother and few of our guards follow me. Luckily I am able to escape there grasp and close my door – rather loudly, before they are able to stop me. I stand my back pressed against the door, gasping, my nurse-maid stares at me. Holding her necklace, she smiles and removes me from the door and places my vanity chair where they can't enter. I sit on my bed, head in my hands – mumbling about this stupid week. I feel the bed give and my nurse-maids arm wrap around my shoulders, I place my head on her shoulder – and she kisses the top of my head. This is the calmest I've been since I found my fate with Charles, well until I'm told something that will change my life.


	7. Chapter 7

I fall asleep in her arms, and I hear her mumbling something about her 'her little baby or angel.' So in the mourning before the castle is up I snuck into the royal library and look over my family tree, I don't exactly know why I'm suddenly curios about my family tree. As the sum rose I was about to give up, until I found that the queen – the women who had 'raised' me. Is nothing more then a paid 'women of the streets', turned royalty – I stare at the book in nearly complete shock until I hear the library. I see my father remove the book from in front of me, and place it back in its appropriate spot, I stare at him – a thousand questions 'if mother isn't my mother – then who is?' 'Are we even really royal?' 'How many people know of this?' 'how long were you planning on keeping this from me?' 'Who is my mother?' then all of my childhood runs before my eyes – my nurse-maid! I run from the library to my room, disagarding who I'm disturbing – I had to talk to my nurse-maid. She's the one person who wouldn't lie to me, I hear my father try to stop me. Although he doesn't try for long, I slam my door – waking my nurse-maid. She looks at me confused – her long hair loose, I see her smile and open her arms. I run into them asking her thousand of questions, everything and anything I can think of – and I hear her laugh and gently rake her hands threw my hair. I look up at her and smile "my darling child" she hugs me tightly "I'm so proud of you – I knew someday you would figure your family secret." I look at her confused and pull away "are you my biological mother? Or an orphan my parents 'adopted' to work raise there daughter?" I pale "I am – there only child right? I mean I wouldn't mind having a sibling – however you haven't answered my question." She pales slightly and places her arms at her sides, "Kelly – kellthena – your highness" she places her hands on my shoulders. I see tears fill her eyes, all my hope and happiness falls "you're not my mother? Are you?" my nurse-maid shakes her head "no, Kelly – I'm your-." My father opens my door loud enough to interrupt my nurse-maid, "Clarisse – mutter one word and I'll have to banned from this country immediately" I turn from my father to my nurse-maid. My father walks to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, tightly, "Clarisse – I believe your duty is done, my daughter is soon to be married. You have done a marvelous job helping the queen and I raise our lovely daughter." I remove myself from my father's grip "but mother – the queen – is not biolocliy my mother. I may not know who my mother is – but my nurse-maid, I mean Clarisse has been the closest thing to a mother I have ever had." I stand between the two adults "and if you remove her from the country I will denounce myself from the royal family, making Charles and my wedding inconsequential and pointless." My fathers crosses his arms and smiles cruelly "and do what? Kellthena you have never worked a day in your young life." I don't falter, if I remember anything from mister goloden – it's never back down. "I'll find work, the city is busy with proud Mongolian people – enthusiastic to give work to there once proud princess", I see my father shake his head and laughs "you are indeed my daughter – Clarisse you are now free to tell, our daughter the truth." My eyes widen "our daughter?"


	8. Chapter 8

I trade looks from my father to my nurse-maid/mother, I see her eyes widen – that's wean I notice her eye color. She forces me to sit on my bed, "dearest – Kelly – kellthena" she touches my hands. "Years ago, your father traveled to my tiny village outside the outskirts of manni – to catch a crimal that had long since traveled out of magnolia. You see my father – your grandfather was a farmer, that day my family – my father, mother, your uncle johntip, your aunt geriena and I were picking corn for the local festival when your father stopped at our farm." I move and get comfortable, the one woman who had a magical gift of comfort – is my mother. "he asked if asked my father if we had seen the criminal, we hadn't – and told him so. I wouldn't have left our small farm house if my mother hadn't forced me outside with three glasses of her infamous lemonade." She smiles at my father "at first your father was like what I imagined any prince would be like – stuck-up, a spoiled rich kid. However he surprised me, by smiling and thanking me for a refreshing drink - my father noticing the small tension between the prince and sadly myself." My father smiles and rests a hand on my mother's shoulder, clearing his throat – countuies "I didn't find out about our father's ingenious plans until I saw your mother again. By then we had grown a little – we were both around our late teens, my brother had just married a princess from flitona (fli - tone-ya). My father – your grandfather had personally invited most of Clarisse's family to the celebration just so Clarisse and I would have a chance to talk. Of course he informed my brother of this plan, so he would not feel left out." I see my father smile and slyly glance at my new mother, who blushes and contuies. "My mother was so proud of me wean she had found out that one of her daughters had caught the princes eye, she fussed about everything until the day of the celebration. She spent all of our family's months taxes just to afford the fabric for my dress. I hear her laugh quietly as if in a dream, glancing at my father I notice he's in the same place – it reminds me of the stories I was told as a child. 'It's kind of sweet, and almost heartbreaking how they never were able to be together, at least mother was able to raise daughter'. I feel my father's hand on my shoulder and I believe once again I have voiced my thoughts again, "it is a tragedy." And his face darkens, as dose my mother's smile and so dose her tone of voice "I lived here, in the castle with your father until I had found out I was with child." She moves a piece of my hair absently and smiles lightly "we weren't married and that did not fair well with everyone in the royal family – expacally your grandmother. Who personally did not appreciate your father's and my relationship, so she gave me a deal. I was beginning to show with you. Your grandparents, your aunts and uncles were all pleased – unbelievably happy for your father and I." I glance at my father and notice he is in shock, my mother notices as well and covers her mouth "oh Phil, you didn't know. Your mother had told me she told you, I'm so sorry." My mother reaches for my father but he moves, I touch his hand "father" he gets up and walks out of my room. Leaving my mother and myself alone once again, I hear her sigh and touches the side of my face with the palm of her hand. I lean into her hand "why didn't you leave? Why did you allow me to believe that other woman was my mother?" 'Did you not love me?' she laughs slightly "kellthena I loved you more then life itself, it was unbelievably hard to watch you grow believing that Diana was your mother." she warps her arms around my middle and I can feel her tears hit the top of my head, in shock I just sit there contemplating my parents story. It isn't until my father walks back into my room that either my mother or I move from our current location, however he isn't alone – my 'mother' is with him. She dose not look pleased as she makes the short walk from my door to my bed, physically separating my biological mother from my arms. I exchange glances from my father, the mother I was forced to believe was my mother and the women who gave me life – expecting one of them to explain how they could do this, instead I got the women I believed was my mother force my actual mother out of my room. instead of doing something my father – the king of magnolia just stands there and watches the two 'mothers' exit my room, closing my door after they have left. You can still hear them arguing outside, it's distracting and seems to fill my room until my father coughs into his left hand. He walks toward me as I stand and cross my arms, I've been more unlady like in theses few weeks then I have in my entire life and with good reason. My edicate teacher would have a fit if she knew what I was doing – luckily I haven't seen her since I was a toddler, I feel my father's hand on my shoulder and I am shaken from my thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kelly, I'm sorry I did not inform you of your actual mother –"he knees before me, "I had no idea that your mother was with you… Otherwise I would have fought for you – and your mother." I cough and look into his eyes and uncrossing my arms – I try hard to make myself believe my father, try to figure out why they would keep something this big from me. Their daughter. As if I had spoken my thoughts I see my father straighten and frown, "Kellthena – regardless if you believe me or not I want you to know I loved your birth mother. But that was a different time and I expect you to still treat your mother the queen with respect and love, do you understand me?" I nod and regain my princess like composer – the first time I have in learning about my arranged marriage, "yes father – I understand." I see him nod and turn to leave just as my mother's re-enter my room, my 'mother' starts "kellthena, I want you to understand that no matter what I am your birth mother – isn't that right Clarisse?" I know this is a complete lie but I watch as the mother who gave me life nods and stars silently at the floor, the queen puts her hands on my shoulder and frowns "now I want you to get dressed, we have to inform the royal counsel that the marriage between you and Charles has been banned due to a disagreement between men" she again looks at my nurse-maid/mother "get her ready then pack your things – from this moment on you are no longer allowed in the country of magnolia and near the royal family." I stare at the queen in shock "No. you can't send my mother away without sending me with her" I cross my arms and stand my ground everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head but personally I don't care – I was taught to defend that I believed in. My father and the queen frown both ready to refuse my statement; my birth mother touches my arm "Kelly you don't have to give up your birth right for me. I'm more the happy to leave – because I know in my heart that I have raised you to be a generous and kind young women, I know you will make the right decisions for magnolia or any country you will rule over." She kisses the top of my head and I silently let a tear drop hugging her tightly "please do not go – I just found you, I don't want to have to find you again. Please for my sake – for your daughter stay – please." She gently removes herself from my arms and walks toward her room, I see the queen smile smugly and grab my arm "daughter, I am sorry you are losing such a valued maid, but I believe that you are to old to have someone take care of your every need. Now please get dressed, we have a busy day" I frown and remove myself from her hold, I look at my father daring him to say something – but he is no longer there. I shake my head letting my hair whip around my face – "make me. You may be the queen but you have absolutely no control over me, you are not my mother and I will NEVER consider you one. I'm leaving with my birth mother – so you can find another princess to force marriage on, good luck I hear there are not many of us left." And I turn and grab a suitcase already full of my clothing and march head high out of the castle I've lived in since my birth, out of my high rank and out of my father's – the king's rule. Once outside the gates do I notice the sound of light footsteps, I don't have to look back to know that my once nurse-maid/birth mother was behind me – I gracely take her offered arm and we walk until we can no longer see my home. We walk to the docks in silence, where we purtuce a ticket to a distant country called mallitona (mal – it – tone – a). Once aboard my mother asks "are you sure you want to leave? Because once we do – you may never be able to come back." I nod and hug myself, feeling freeer then I have in my entire life time. "Yes, I have to leave – if I stayed I would have been forced to marry a man I did not love, forced to move from magnolia and forced to deny your existence. I didn't want to do that." She smiles and kisses the top of my head, just as the boat leaves the dock – I forever say goodbye to my beloved country, my beloved father and my memories.


End file.
